In general industrial fields, machining processes have been traditionally performed to partially cut a material body (e.g., the body made of metal, wood or plastic) such that the body has a desired shape. For example, the cutting processes such as turning, milling and planning are performed to produce desired products or parts.
In a mass production of complicated products and parts, a metal mold for molding is generally manufactured by the machining process, for example. The metal mold is used for providing various types of molded products. Recently, electric devices and electronic devices have been decreasing their sizes and also have been improving their functions every year, which obviously requires miniaturization and high functionality of parts used in such devices. Therefore, the metal molds for molding such various parts or products having the requirements of the miniaturization and the high functionality are correspondingly required to be manufactured by the machining process with a sufficient accuracy of the miniaturization.